


Nope Nope

by corvidx



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: (Expect Sam and Erik), Crack, F/M, Mika x Everyone, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidx/pseuds/corvidx
Summary: Sam really shouldn't have stolen that first kiss. Erik shouldn't have been so creepy.





	Nope Nope

Sam and Erik arrived back at the manor with groceries. It was typically Matthew’s chore, but Mika requested that Sam and Erik go.

Sam turned to his brother. “You know, I’ve been getting the impression that Mika doesn’t want us around.”

Erik just shrugged. “My princess trusts my judgement and knows I have good taste. I don’t know what you are doing here.”He may have played it off as a joke, but even Erik had picked up on how often the pair of them where asked to leave for one reason or another.

The boys set about putting the food and supplies away. There was large and suspicious smear of whipped cream on the counter. “I don’t know why Matthew wanted us to buy more if he’s just going to waste it.” There was a smooshed chocolate-covered strawberry on the counter, too. “What a waste.”

Erik’s eyes narrowed and he let out a hum, in thought.

The next time the brothers were pushed out of the house, Sam and Erik came back early.

If the suspious circumstances and swell of sexual energy in the air didn’t clue them in, the literal orgy they stumbled into may have been a little hint.

Erik’s face lit up with joy. “Room for one more?” 

 

Sam thumped his brother. “Obviously we weren’t invited.”

 

“And you know why that is, right?” Mika asked.

“Yes…” Sam groaned. He was doomed from the moment he stole that kiss.

“You really have no one to blame but yourself.” Damien chimed in from his position between Mika’s thighs. Mika grunted unhappily at the loss of sensation before tugging the fifth brother back down, fingers tangled tight in his copper hair.

“Some of us know how to respect a woman’s autonomy and boundaries,” James snarked as he swatted Mika’s hand away and gathered both of her wrists up his hands and held them above her head. “No touching, Miss. Until I say so.”

Erik’s attention was diverted by the other people in the room. He sidled over to Mika’s friends and purred out a “hello there, ladies.”

It was almost like Erik didn’t even care he was also being left out. Always the opportunist. Sam was beyond exasperated. “What are those two even doing here?” 

Naomi cast her eyes downward as a blush crept up her cheeks. It would have been more effective apology if she didn’t have white streaked in her hair and splattered all over her chest. Erik recognized the cute pink bra as being very similar to the one he found under the couch the other day. He should have known it wasn’t Mika’s. He was a self-proclaimed breast expert, after all.

Suzu however didn’t have any shame, and just rolled her eyes (although that may have been less about sarcasm and more about the mini vibe that Matthew was holding against her folds. Zecaru WAS always good at making toys.) 

“Alright,” Sam shouted, not really expecting an answer, “Anybody else want to rub the fact that I kissed Mika without her permission in my face?”

Sam felt something rub against his legs and looked down. “Mrrrow?” He looked down and his eyes met with those of Andrew Lewis, who was wearing nothing but a pair of cat ears, a tail, and a bright blue collar.

“COME ON! REALLY???”


End file.
